MIENTEME
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Todo comienza, todo termina, y no le interesa si sea una mentira. Porque la ama, porque ella lo es todo. En su interior, su piel arde y no sé arrepiente, no lo hará jamás. [TrunksxVidel]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _._

 **MIENTEME**

* * *

—Obseción—

* * *

 _( No existe un amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonía, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas»— **Paulo Coelho**_ _.)_

* * *

Una tela brillante, una piel blanca subyugante, que quemaba, ardía, iluminaba. La luz de la habitación aclaraba tenuemente su cuerpo, la luz dorada hacia visible su piel radiante, que brillaba como un ángel, de cuyo escarlata y negros cabellos lo cegaba. Cuán bella, cuán inalcanzable.

Sonrió.

Tocó.

Sus ojos cerrados, sus labios abiertos y un beso sin consentimiento se impregnó. Oh, cuanto había esperado para poder escabullirse hacia ella mientras dormía ¿Cómo no caer en una locura?

¡¿Cómo?!

—Me mirarás, Vídel.


	2. Chapter 2

**MIENTEME**

* * *

—Bufanda _—_

* * *

 _._

Las hojas secas cayendo, cayendo tan ligeramente que era admirable. Sus mejillas teñidas del rojo por la helada estación, y la brillante escarcha de la nieve colada entre su cuerpo, cabello, y faz.

Se hundió en su bufanda, chilló por el frío, con esa sensación rara, la cuál no entendía.

Alzó su mirada, la bufanda cayó de ella entre la nieve, la azul de esta brillaba.

Y dos pares de azules se encontraron, la mirada de él, tan desesperante la embargó. Sus labios murmuraron su nombre. Videl se plasmó al ver los brillantes ojos de él, esos zafiros preciosos incesantes de un fuego desconocido.

—Hola Trunks ¿Cómo estás?


	3. Chapter 3

**MIENTEME**

* * *

—Manos—

.

* * *

El ensombrecido día ayudó, Vídel lo notó la mirada azul de él, había sido capaz de iluminar todo. A la perfección, para Trunks estar con ella, era estar completo.

Ella lo miraba con ternura, como si fuera una madre la cuál protege a un niño y entonces se sintió tan sucio al pensar que en algún momento ella le pertenecería. Necesitaba matarse ahí mismo.

Los ojos azules de ella le perforaban el corazón, esta vez Trunks se sonrojó, sintió esas manos cálidas y suaves consolarlo. Y entonces él brilló al escuchar la dulce voz de ella decirle:

—¿Te pasa algo Trunks?—los labios rojos se abrieron, como dulces rosas rojas que florecieron.

—N-No nada.—agachó la mirada hundiéndose en su abrigo café, para huir de su mirada, como un niño al que se necesitaba consolar. Lo observó, ella lo observo detenidamente y solo pudo sonreír dulcemente.


	4. Chapter 4

**MIENTEME**

* * *

—Crujidos—

* * *

Se sentó al lado de ella, la miró tan avergonzado que se sintió tan indefenso ante aquella mirada, que se a pocos le decía algo, que no sabía si debería considerar.

—Videl déjame ayudarte—tomó su mano derecha, tratando de ayudarla con la herida que se había causado con el cuchillo de cocina. Videl sonrió tiernamente al sentir la preocupación de Trunks, se sentía protegida, se sentía rara con él.

Lo observó tan detenidamente, que no supo como reaccionar, sintió su corazón brincar. Trunks estaba haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio, era raro pero tan magnífico.

Y habló, sin medirse.

—Trunks, ¿Está bien que me aceleres el corazón?—balbuceó ella, a lo que no tuvo respuesta más que un tartamudeo.

—Y-Yo no puedo entenderte— bajó la mirada para seguir cursando la mano de ella.

—Olvida lo que te dije…—se levantó de golpe, y salió corriendo, como una niña avergonzada que solo podía dejar al muchacho atónito viendo su delgada sombra abandonarlo.

» _Yo te amo Vídel._


	5. Chapter 5

**MIENTEME**

* * *

—Convencer—

* * *

—¿Por qué huiste?—le preguntó a lo que ella solo pudo quedarse inmóvil al escuchar su voz por detrás de ella.

—Solo me confundí—se volteó hacia él para mirarlo fijamente; los labios delgados de ella se humedecieron, y en ese momento no hicieron nada más que brillar.

Trunks analizó la situación, mira con tal amor descomunal la bella figura delgada, que lo invade, lo enamora y lo deja ser. El cuerpo, cuyo traje no era más que una falda color cielo, y una blusa blanca tan finita que parecía ser sumamente fina para su delicada y blanca piel.

Trunks no puede. El verla es demasiado.

—¡Videl yo siento mucho por ti!—lo grita, no puede, ya no se contiene. Sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas rojas—Te amo Vídel.

Ella se tapa la boca, retrocede y simplemente no puede decir nada, pero en el fondo lo tiene claro. Ella lo ama, con tanta locura que se siente enferma, es una pasión desbordante, que destila y despierta en ella un deseo sobrenatural.

» _Debo convencerte…¿No?_

—Y-Yo no puedo…—se abalanzó sobre ella de ella, sin dejarla terminar, sin pensarlo, solo sintiendo su pecho arder la pasión que desbocada en su cuerpo. Un beso se había consumado.

» _Si no me amas, si no es real._

 _»Mienteme._


	6. Chapter 6

**MIENTEME**

* * *

—Lluvia—

* * *

.

La lluvia incesante caía sobre ese hermoso jardín, cuyas flores solían decorar la pequeña casita hecha de madera y envuelta en finas fibras de metal dorado. Sobre la banca de esta él miraba tranquilo la lluvia mojar el jardín de claveles azules, donde las palabras de ella lo habían amado tanto. Donde sus manos se encontraban, sus corazones vibraban.

—Videl…— tocó sus labios con su dedo pulgar recordando cada detalle de ella, esos días de ambos, lo meses y esa química que nunca podrá describir.

Jamás.

La lluvia incesante, él mirando ese cielo tan gris, tan igual a él, un cielo que le anuncia el fin a sus deseos, el fin a ella.

» _¿Podré alcanzarla?_

 _»¿Podrás dejar de mentirme?_


	7. Chapter 7

**MIENTEME**

* * *

—Adiós—

* * *

Su cuerpo desnudo junto al de ella, sus manos enlazadas brillando junto a ese rayo de luna tan escaso filtrado por la ventana. Las pieles, brillantes, quemando, ardiendo y llorando su adiós, porque no estarán nunca más, por algo tan prohibido no les parece eterno.

Videl limpia sus lágrimas, esas lágrimas llenas de tristeza, emoción, felicidad juntas. Se aferra a él, lo abraza con tanta fuerza que Trunks abre los ojos de la impresión, se siente niño, se siente pequeño con ella, no puede decir nada. Esta mudo, solo siente sus corazones latir fuerte, sus pieles rozar y arder.

—¿Me olvidarás?

—No.

—¿Me amaste?

—Si.

—¿Me metí en tu corazón?

—Como un bicho.

Los dos lloran en el lecho, se abrazan, se consuelan y son el uno mismo. Es su adiós, y son felices porque estuvieron juntos, porque dejaron todo atrás.

» _Mienteme._

Se besan y se miran, no con los ojos, con el corazón adolorido, que arde, que brilla en la oscuridad y no sé arrepiente.

Y jamás se arrepentirá.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Nota de Autor:_**

Holiii, muchas gracias por pasarse por este pequeño fic, el cuál tenía tiempo archivado pero hoy me animo a publicarlo. Gracias ante todo por leer, no puedo estar más feliz. :')

Este fic, es una joyita, pues la considero así al haberla creado a través de una Crack no muy conocida pero muy, pero muy HERMOSA. Sinceramente son uno de mis delirios, no solo el tenerles cariño, es más, es amor. La conocí no hace mucho gracias a Química un fic hermoso, un fic magnífico, perfecto escrito por **Schala S,** una de las más grandes autoras de este fandom, a quién le dedico este fic, porque amarlos fue imposible, y gracias a ti. Más agradecida no puedo estar contigo linda. Espero que te haya gustado, lo escribí con todo mi amor.

Y bueno no podía dejar de agradecerles a usted, sí, a usted lector que está detrás de esta diminuta pantalla, les agradezco de todo corazón. Espero que les haya gustado que haya sido de su agrado. Bri se los agradecería.

Y hasta aquí terminamos, un beso enorme, y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER.

¡Besos! ¡Banana Fish!


End file.
